


Происки НАСА

by innelda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PG-13Преслэш, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innelda/pseuds/innelda
Summary: Такао принес Мидориме не тот талисман.





	

\- И что это? – Мидорима изумленно воззрился на оранжевую инсталляцию непонятного назначения, возводимую напарником прямо посреди его рабочего стола. Такао занимался строительством с полной самоотдачей, занавесившись темной челкой и от усердия высунув кончик языка.  
\- Шин-чан, - возмущенно пропыхтел он, - мало того, что я каждое утро встаю ни свет ни заря, чтобы обеспечить тебя талисманами дня, так ты еще и этим недоволен! Вот! – торжествующе указал он на модель, в которой Шинтаро неожиданно узнал очертания главного корпуса старшей школы Шутоку. – Все с учетом последних мировых тенденций!

Снайпер сначала с подозрением посмотрел на распасовщика, потом аккуратно притянул его к себе за плечи и коснулся лбом лба, заставив напарника вздрогнуть.

\- Э-э-эй, ты чего это руки распускаешь, Шин-чан?! – Казунари отпрыгнул от друга, как ошпаренный. 

\- Странно, - пробубнил себе под нос Шинтаро. – Температуры вроде нет, может, ты плохо слушал, вот что? Оранжевый цвет и альма-матер на сегодня – талисманы Близнецов, а вовсе не Раков. Ракам… - он осекся от того, что на лице Такао внезапно появилось самодовольно-победное, чрезвычайно редкое выражение: ястребу Шутоку обычно было трудновато блеснуть знаниями на фоне ботаника-Мидоримы.

\- Так ты ничего не знаешь, верно, Шин-ча-а-ан? - тот чуть было не подпрыгивал от возбуждения.

Снайпер, который едва успел умыться и почистить зубы до того как раздался настойчивый звонок одноклассника в дверь, неопределенно пожал плечами: мол, может знаю, а может нет, - но стреляного воробья Такао на мякине провести не удалось.

\- Так вот! – торжествующе продолжил он, выдержав по-театральному эффектную паузу, - американское агентство НАСА сегодня опубликовало заявление, что все знаки Зодиака давно уже протухли и больше недействительны. А все из-за того, что ось Земли куда-то там наклонилась, вот что! – Казунари поправил на носу несуществующие очки. – И теперь ты относишься к Близнецам, а я вообще Весы! Знаков в гороскопе отныне будет 13, а бывший мой ядовитый гад - править всего неделю. Не зря мама с самого детства твердила, что я на Скорпиона совершенно не похож!

Мидориме явно требовалось время, чтобы переварить ошеломляющую информацию: привычное мироустройство рушилось на глазах, но Такао о произведенном эффекте взорвавшейся бомбы знать не полагалось. Поэтому юноша решил рассуждать логически, успокоиться и привычно разложить все по полочкам, пока безумие и паника не разрослись до масштабов лесного пожара.

\- Во-первых, - строго сказал он, - где ты это вычитал? Больше похоже на газетную утку. Во-вторых, американцы, конечно, люди недалекие, но не настолько, чтобы попрать все устои астроло… Кстати, с чего бы Национальному агентству по воздухоплаванию и исследованию космического пространства печься о знаках Зодиака? 

\- Ну как же! – распасовщик был явно уязвлен скептичностью товарища. – Звезды же… Созвездия. Кто ими еще должен заниматься, как не космонавты-исследователи?

\- Поспешу тебя разочаровать, но астрономия и астрология – это абсолютно разные области науки. Зодиак составили и систематизировали в Древнем Вавилоне несколько тысяч лет назад, - Шинтаро ткнул забинтованным пальцем точнехонько между реками Тигр и Евфрат на висевшей на стене карте мира.

\- Мда, - Такао задумчиво посмотрел на локацию древних астрологов, - далековато от Америки, точно…

\- В общем, я и шагу не сделаю из дома с чужим талисманом, пока не убежусь, что твоя бредовая теория имеет под собой хотя бы малейшее основание, вот что! – пальцы Шинтаро забегали по клавиатуре смартфона.

\- Да не моя она, а американская, - обиженно пробурчал Такао, плюхаясь на кровать рядом. – Хоть бы чаю предложил, что ли… - проронил он в воздух парой минут позже.

Шинтаро посмотрел на него поверх очков. 

\- Родители с младшей уехали на экскурсию в Киото, - произнес он. – Но, кажется, в холодильнике были сэндвичи.

Брюнет радостно умчался в сторону кухни и мгновением позже уже гремел там посудой и хлопал дверцей холодильника. Когда под аккомпанемент вскипающего чайника он появился в дверях с подносом, хозяин уже успел переодеться в гакуран и собрать учебники.

\- Ты какой чай будешь? – осведомился Казунари будничным тоном, словно ставшие камнем преткновения знаки Зодиака волновали его куда меньше, чем матча, сенча и улун. 

\- Зеленый, - прищурившись и стараясь не рассмеяться в голос, улыбнулся  
Мидорима.

\- Все-таки шутка, да? – растерянная нотка в голосе выдала Такао с головой.

\- Не-а, - Шинтаро откровенно веселился, глядя на старавшегося сохранить лицо ястреба. – На, читай!

Парень взял смартфон и уставился в экран.

_«Однако в агентстве отреагировали на переполох. Пресс-секретарь NASA Дуэйн Браун написал в электронном письме изданию Gizmodo: «NASA изучает астрономию, а не астрологию». Дело в том, что СМИ обратились за информацией на образовательную страницу NASA для детей._

_«Мы не меняли знаки зодиака, мы просто посчитали, — пишет Браун. — Материал был о том, что астрология — это не астрономия, что это пережиток, рудимент древней истории, и рассказывал о научных данных наблюдений за ночным небом»  
Публикация NASA датируется январем 2016 года, а про «тринадцатый знак» известно давно: сами вавилоняне знали, что Солнце проходит за год через тринадцать созвездий, но они сознательно исключили одно созвездие, потому что с цифрой 12 гораздо проще производить разнообразные арифметические действия. Древним астрономам также было известно, что Солнце проходит разные зодиакальные созвездия за неравномерные промежутки времени, но они были выравнены — опять же для удобства календарного счета. Таким образом, вавилонские астрономы воспринимали знаки зодиака как условную систему, которая упрощала астрономические наблюдения, — а мистическим смыслом они обросли позднее»._

\- Твоей «новости» порядка 8 месяцев и представляет она собой образовательную статью для детей, по ошибке растиражированную мировыми СМИ! – припечатал Шинтаро напоследок.

\- Да это просто мировой заговор какой-то! - возмущенно всплеснул руками Казунари. – Вот бы встретить того журналюгу, который все это заварил, и всыпать по первое число! - внезапно глаза его округлились от накрывшего осознания ситуации. - Но Шин-чан, - он обеспокоенно уставился на друга, - как же ты теперь в школу пойдешь, ведь, получается, я не принес талисман...

Парень выглядел таким потерянным, что у Мидоримы что-то екнуло внутри.

\- Тебе можно было вообще не утруждаться, - Шинтаро рассеянно накрутил на палец прядку волос, - зеленый всегда со мной, а за порцией дневного сна можно обратиться в медпункт, до начала тренировки после уроков как раз остается целый час. Ты бы лучше о себе позаботился: Скорпионы сегодня на последнем месте, в том числе и нетипичные, - не мог он не подпустить в голос ехидцы.

Казунари, кажется, впервые на его памяти не нашелся с ответом. Чтобы разрушить неловкое молчание, снайпер подошел к окну, сорвал один из росших снаружи пышных желтых бархатцев и молча заткнул напарнику за ухо, аккуратно закрепив, словно заколкой, непослушную черную прядь.  
\- З-зачем?.. - Такао густо вспыхнул и вдруг забавно зажмурился, прижав ладони к горящим щекам.

\- Твой талисман, - ас старался не смотреть на ярко-желтые лепестки, еще более приметные на фоне темных волос, но тогда взгляд упирался в трепещущие густые ресницы и несколько почти прозрачных веснушек на носу. От этого сердце начинало стучать еще яростнее и бросало то в жар, то в холод. "Заболеваю, что ли?"- подумал Шинтаро с беспокойством. 

\- Спасибо, Шин-чан, - голос напарника вернул его на землю, а пальцы, которые он так и не удосужился отнять от волос Казунари, почувствовали легкое, как лепесток, пожатие.

\- Не за что, - пробормотал Мидорима, ощущая, как приливает к щекам непривычное тепло. – Идем в школу, а то опоздаем.

Предательское ретивое пульсировало внутри, планомерно отсчитывая секунды до взрыва Сверхновой.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: В драббле использован прогноз Оха-Аса на 20 сентября (день, когда новость об изменении знаков Зодиака стремительным домкратом прокатилась по интернету) и публикации СМИ.


End file.
